happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
I'll Ski Your Cousin Later
I'll Ski Your Cousin Later is a fan-made episode. This episode introduces Sporty, the sport-loving hare. Roles Starring *Sporty Featuring *Giggles *Flaky *Toothy *Lumpy *Sniffles *Gutsy Appearances *Russell *Hippy *Meaty *Nutty *Trippy *Nippy *Pop *Cub *Generic Tree Friends Plot Sporty wakes up upon hearing his alarm clock. He gets dressed for basketball practice and runs out his door. He is later seen getting to the basketball hoop in basketball. Sporty shoots, and Giggles jumps up to stop it, only for her head to knock off and go into the basket. The crowd goes wild. Later, Sporty kicks a soccer ball. Flaky avoids it and it goes into the goal. Flaky lets out a sigh of relief to see she is undamaged. However, Sporty uses a machine to shoot numerous soccer balls. They impale her in numerous places and suddenly knock her heart out. Next is baseball. A long line forms behind Sporty. However, when he swings, Toothy's head knocks off. Sporty gets a home run, as everyone, grossed out, try not to even touch the "baseball". Now, Sporty walks along a street and sees the biggest sport he loved! The ski mountain! Sporty begins to walk in, but Lumpy, due to his stupidty, thinks Sporty is too short and is not allowed. Sporty tries to think of a new idea. He is later seen with Sniffles building a new machine. It is resembling a copy of Lumpy. It walks up to Lumpy. Lumpy, however, thinks it is his Cousin Stanley and lets him in. Sporty sighs and walks out of the machine. He goes to the mountain and gasps at all the obstacles. But it is too late. He goes ahead for the challenge. He is racing Gutsy, who is obviously ready. It is now time for the contestants to go. Sporty, however, bumps on numerous rocks. Sporty seems to line up with Gutsy despite this. Sporty knocks Gutsy off the mountain. Sporty is now continuing his course. Up next is a large boulder! Sport merely avoids this and gets through! He then jumps the cliff and lands...near the ledge. Sporty is hanging from the ledge and tries to get up. However, the boulder from before goes over the cliff and sqaushes his lower half, causing it to rip off. Sporty continues to get up, but the entire boulder crushes him and rolls off the cliff again. Lumpy walks into the scene, calling for his cousin. The robot, somewhat skiing, comes by and "wins the race". As the episode ends, Lumpy hugs his "cousin" in joy. Moral "Ski your way through life!" Deaths *Giggles' head is knocked off by a basketball. *Flaky is impaled in the chest by a soccer ball and her heart falls out. *Toothy is swung by a baseball bat. *Gutsy is knocked off a cliff (debatable). *Sporty is crushed by a boulder. Trivia *Nutty, Trippy, and Meaty can be seen in the basketball scene as players. Pop and Cub can also be seen in the audience. *Russell is the pitcher in baseball, and Hippy and Meaty can be seen grossed out because of Toothy's swung-off head. *This is Sporty's debut appearance and first death. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Season 8 Episodes